Countless Firsts
by Pastel Bliss
Summary: Hey. The name's Maya. Who am I? I'm a siren, a "goddess" of some sorts from Athenas. I come to Pandora to become a Vault hunter, in order to find more information on my siren lineage. Oh, and I'm a also a virgin. In many things to be exact.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome, and thank you for taking interest in my story! This is the prologue.**

 **My story will mainly revolve around Maya's adventure in Pandora along with the other three original vault hunters.**

 **To those who are wondering, I will be eventually adding in Gaige and Krieg into the story where I see fit. I hope you enjoy! Please, feel free to leave reviews or send PM's. This would help motivate me to keep on writing this story!**

 **Pairings: Maya x Zer0, Maya x Krieg (Eventual love triangle)**

* * *

Hey. The name's Maya. Who am I? I'm a siren, a "goddess" of some sorts from Athenas. I was taken under the wings of the crazy monks who were rulers of the Order of the Impending Storm. To be completely honest, I really don't know how I ended up in their arms. That and, they were just a bunch of crazy, power hungry losers who couldn't do anything without using me to threaten people.

Also, I'm a virgin. In many things to be exact.

Honestly, all I can say, is that damn, my life fucking sucks. I was forced to murder many innocent men who've all committed "unforgivable sins". They've filled me with so many lies, to the point where I got sick of it all. So, I killed my handler. It was the best thing I've probably ever done in my life. Watching him beg and cry for his life in my phase lock felt amazing! Fuck you, Brother Sophis!

The only truth that I know of is that I'm a siren. I've always wanted to know more about my lineage. One day, however, I learned that the planet of Pandora had a "Vault" and Eridium, both apparently being related to sirens. Never hurts to want to know more about yourself, right? Off to Pandora!


	2. Chapter 1 - First Friends

**A/N: This is chapter 1 of my series! Please, feel free to leave reviews! Constructive criticism, praise, anything is accepted! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

The train is four hours late, and I'm not fucking happy about it.

I've been standing here in the desert for hours! In about ten minutes, it was about to be my fourth hour standing here. I was told that if I wanted to be a vault hunter, all I had to do was sign a few papers and board the Hyperion train here in The Dust.

The Dust was just a barren, desert wasteland. All you could see were a few hills, sand blowing every where, and just… sand. Athenas didn't have any biomes like this, and I kind of liked how desolate and empty this place was. Athenas was humid, with calm breezes and purple skies. The only thing I hate about this place was just how hot the sun was. I also hate how sand can easily get into my eyes whenever there was a breeze.

I sighed, looking back at the flyer that I was given. This man named "Handsome Jack" promised challenge and bountiful loot. I was also told that the Vault was somehow connected to my siren lineage. There was also a substance called "Eridium" commonly found on this planet. I shivered in excitement at the thought of actually doing something with my life. Life in Athenas was insipidly boring.

I looked around once more, waiting for the train. In the distance, I heard something headed towards my direction. Due to how sandy it was, it was hard for me to see anything. I heard the sound again, and it sounded like the train. It's _finally_ here!

The train had a big H imprinted on the side of it, with the name Hyperion going through the large H. It came to a screeching stop, only one of the doors opening for me. The rest of the doors of the cabins were closed. _Weird._

I entered the train, and looked around to see if there were any other passengers. I didn't notice anything, however, and just sat alone in the corner. I was pretty sure that there would be a lot of people on here. I mean, who wouldn't want "bountiful loot that can last a lifetime?" I shrugged and took out a book to keep myself occupied. It was titled "How To Survive in Pandora." Apparently, the best way to survive was to make sure that you always had more than enough ammo. _Well, duh. This book is stupid._ I sighed and tossed the book to the side.

Suddenly, I heard something rustling about the cabin. Paranoid, I stood up and whipped my head around, looking for the source of that noise. The sound stopped, and I cautiously looked around once more before I took a seat.

"Greetings."

I yelped, as I turned my head to face whatever was sitting in the seat across from mine. "What the hell?!" I yelled, my heart rapidly beating. "Who are you - What are you?!"

The strange man, thing, whatever, just stared at me, not making any noise at all. He wore a black body suit, clad in grey armor. On his chest, there was a red 0, where one's heart would typically be. To top it all off, he had a shiny, oblong shaped helmet on his head. A red smiley face emoticon appeared on the front of his helmet.

"Hee hee," the mysterious man-thing-whatever chuckled. He sounded really robotic, but I guessed that was probably because of his helmet.

 _What the fuck is this creepy robot-person?_ , I thought to myself. I frowned. The man-thing-whatever was obviously amused by my reaction. He came out of nowehere, I swear! "Who are you and how did you get here?" I asked.

"They call me Zer0 / I am a skilled assassin / I come for the vault," Zer0 recited. I took a deep breath, relaxing my shoulders. A fellow vault hunter, I noted.

"I have startled you / You are frightened easily / Very amusing," Zer0 pointed out. I glared at him, and pointed a finger towards him. "Don't blame me, you came out of nowhere! How did you do that? And why are you speaking in haiku?" I asked. This strange person was weird;he was fucking speaking in haiku! What a loon! Though, this was actually kind of amusing to me.

"I'm an assassin / Sneaking about is nothing / Though, I won't kill you," He reassured. "Haikus are an art / They make me sound so badass / Nothing personal."

I smirked, a brilliant idea popping up in my head. "Well, _Zer0_ ," I slurred. Zer0's helmet displayed a question mark. "My name is Maya / I'm just a deadly siren / I'm also badass," I recited. Zer0's helmet displayed an exclamation mark. "You mock me," he said.

I couldn't hold it in much longer; I burst out in laughter. "You're so fucking weid! You speak in haiku, and your helmet displays emoticons! I've never met anyone like you!" I said, laughing. I was laughing so hard that a tear or two came out of my eyes. It's been so long since the last time I've ever had a good laugh.

Zer0 flashed a smiley face emoticon. "You think I am weird / Yet you're making yourself laugh / You're the weird one here," Zer0 chuckled.

The train was coming to another stop. I realized that the scenery had changed; we were no longer in a desert. We were now in a frozen valley; snow was falling everywhere. _Either the train is super fast, or I was just in here for that long._ The train stopped, the cabin doors opening. This caught Zer0 and I's attention, and we stared at the door. We fell silent, waiting in suspense at who was the next passenger to board the train. This time, two men entered the cabin; one tall man clothed in camoflauge and a bullet vest, the other short and stubby with a beard. The two men looked around the cabin, spotting Zer0 and I.

"Hey! Fellow vault ungers!" The tall man waved. I waved back at him. The shorter man smiled and greeted us as well. "Hola! I'm Salvador!" The two new vault hunters took the vacant seats; one next to me and the other next to Zer0.

"The name's Axton," the taller man announced. He smiled at everyone, introducing himself. "I come from the planet of Hieronymous, an ex Dahl military solder." He held out a hand for each of us to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Axton," I replied. Everyone else continued to introduce themselves. Since we've entered a frozen valley, we must be near our destination. This must be my team of vault hunters.

"So, what brings everyone to the vault?" Axton asked.

"I seek for challenge / The Vault, very promising / Very intriguing."

"I heard of the danger of the vault, muy interesante."

"I come here for more information on my siren linea-"

"DIOS MIO!, WE HAVE A SIREN!" Salvador exclaimed. Everyone stared at me, intrigued by her markings. Obviously, no one has encountered a siren before. Sirens were well known for their super natural powers. However, they were extremely rare to come across as well; there could only be 6 sirens existing in the universe at a time.

"Yeah, I'm a siren," I confirmed, showing off her markings. Everyone stared in awe at my glowing tattoos.

"With a siren on our side, we've got nothing to lose," Axton beamed.

I smiled to myself. Feels nice to be appreciated for once.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think! Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, it's only the beginning!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Injury

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope to receive more, they really motivate me to continue my story!**

* * *

Ugh...Where am I? Why does it feel like I just got blasted by hundreds of dynamite and flew out of a train which exploded?

Oh shit.

My eyes burst open. My senses slowly came to me. I felt the coldness of the wet snow under me, my body almost numb. Although my body felt numb, it felt like all of my bones were broken. My eyes felt heavy; they didn't want to open.

I clenched my teeth hard, trying my best to prop myself up.

"She's awake!" I heard someone yell. I couldn't exactly discern who's voice it was. All I knew, is that I felt like complete shit.

"Are you okay chica?" All I saw was a blurry tan round figure with patches of blue around what looked like to be it's head. "Deadly explosives / Handsome Jack, evil bastard./ How are you feeling?" I saw some black body hover over my face.

"Hey, I'm glad you're awake. You got hit the hardest out of all of us."

Groaning, I slowly propped myself up. I remember everything now… Axton, Zer0, Salvador… the vault… the train…I remembered the scene which led us to here. A bunch of robots started attacking us out of nowhere. Of course, we kicked their asses. Then, I bust open a door to a room which was packed with dynamite. In the middle, lying a Handsome Jack decoy, saying something about us being fools, thinking that we were going to survive or something like that. Anger flowed through me as I was recalling everything that happened. We all tried to escape as fast as we can, but we got hit by the blow. Which led us to here.

"How long was I out?" I asked. I look around; it was cloudy, and I swear I remember I saw the sun before we all got blasted from Handsome Jack.

"You were out for about an hour," Axton said, patting me on the head. "Don't worry though, Sal over here was out cold too," He pointed over to Salvador. Salvador laughed and rubbed the back of his head, smiling cheekily. "I thought I was dead! Pero I woke up after Axton punched me in the face."

Wow, I was out for an hour? I'm so fucking weak! I looked down at all my bruises, squinting. I felt a sharp pain in my leg. For some reason, I can't feel my left leg?

I looked up, only to see Axton staring closely at me. "Don't feel so down, Maya! We're all injured here, except Zer0," He grinned, patting me on the back. I smiled back at him. Axton was such a nice man. I could tell that he would make a great leader, being an experienced military man and all.

How did Zer0 not get injured from that blast at all? He seems like such a fragile man… I looked to the right, finding Zer0 sitting next to me comfortably. He was cleaning his sword. He turned in my direction, displaying a question mark on his helmet. "Decepti0n, my skill / Keeps me safe from explosions / I'm such a badass," Zer0 said and continued wiping all the oil from the robots off of his sword.

Wow, I wish I had an amazing skill like that. Me being a siren was cool and all, but all I can do is trap enemies in a bubble.

"If it weren't for Zer0, you'd probably be dead by now!" Axton exclaimed. "When we got hit from the blast, you immediately fell unconscious. Zer0 noticed this and caught you midair, setting you in a safe spot, far from all the danger. I gotta give it to that guy, even I wouldn't have noticed."

"Really, Zer0?" I asked, turning to Zer0. His helmet flashed a smiley face emoticon, nodding his head. "Thank you so much!" I hugged Zer0. I barely met these guys and I knew I could already depend on them. Zer0 didn't return the gesture, maybe he wasn't used to things like this?

"Okay amigos, and amiga, I think we got enough rest. We should find shelter quick, before it snows any harder."

Just as everyone was preparing to leave, I sensed something coming towards us. I'm sure everyone else sensed it as well. Zer0 immediately jumped up and pulled out his sword, entering a cautious stance. Axton stood up as well, pulling out an assault rifle. Salvador pulled out a rocket launcher.

I looked around, ready to phase lock what ever the hell was approaching us. I'm not falling for anymore traps.

I looked far into the distance, noticing that the object was something square ish. It was coming towards us at a fast pace, it's antennaes blowing in the wind as if it was waving at us. "Gotcha," I smirked. I phase locked the monster and pulled it near us.

"W-WAIT DON'T KILL ME!" It yelled, panicking. It was another robot! But this one was different. It was small and sounded very obnoxious. It's body was colored yellow, with one blue eye in the center of where I presumed his head to be. However, his whole body was just shaped like a box. The "antennaes" I saw were actually it's arms, waving at us. Perhaps he's friendly? "I'M HERE TO HELP YOU VAULT HUNTERS!" He pleaded.

"How do you know we're vault hunters?" I asked. This seems all too suspicious. "Please, I swear! I can lead you all to Sanctuary, where you all can meet the other vault hunters!"

Everyone lowered their weaponry, and I let him go from the phase lock. "Sanctuary? And other vault hunters?" Axton questioned. "Yes, yes! Sanctuary is a town which harbors many people who want to stand up against Handsome Jack reside!" The robot explained. "Allow me to introduce myself - I am a CL4P-TP steward bot, but my friends call me Claptrap! Or so they would, if they even existed! I used to work for Handsome Jack, but now all I want to do is teabag his dead corpse!" Claptrap declared.

"Well, aren't you a wicked robot?" Axton grinned. "I'm Axton. The siren is Maya, the mysterious guy is Zer0, and the dwarf is Salvador."

"Nice to meet you all! For the sake of keeping things simple, I shall call you all minion! I will lead you minions to Sanctuary! You can thank me later! Here, take these ECHO devices that I totally did not steal from dead corpses around the area!" Claptrap said, offering each of us our own ECHO device. "Now, off to Sanctuary!" Claptrap exclaimed, as he started heading north.

Everyone started to follow Claptrap. I tried to follow suit.. But I couldn't move my left leg. What the hell… I can't feel it. Is my leg broken?

Zer0 noticed that I hadn't gotten off the ground, turning towards me. He flashed a question mark on his helmet. "Unable to stand?" he asked. I nodded and looked to the ground.

How embarrassing… First, I knock out for an hour, and now my left leg is fucking broken?

Zer0 kneeled in front of me, his back turned towards me. "Climb upon my back," He said. "Do not worry," he reassured. "You won't be a burden." He sensed my reluctance to climb on his back. I barely met the guy, and I'm troubling him so much.

"You okay?" Axton asked, noticing my predicament. "Claptrap, lead us to somewhere we can rest for the night. Let's continue tomorrow. Our lovely siren here is badly injured," Axton explained. Claptrap told us that we would stop by his shelter.

I climbed on Zer0's back, taking his offer. I felt his warmth through his armor. A wave of exhaustion suddenly spread throughout my body. I sighed, nuzzling into the crook of Zer0's neck. Is he human? A humanoid? Whatever he was, it didn't matter to me. He was an assassin with a heart of gold. At least, thats how he seemed to me. I barely knew him, though.

I'm not sure if it was my imagination or not, but I felt Zer0 tense up.

A few minutes after, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3 - Curiosity

**A/N: Sorry for the 2 week wait! I've been really busy lately, but I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Day 2 on Pandora and it's fucking crazy out here.

First off, Claptrap gave each of us an ECHO, which is supposed to help us communicate with each other. Coincidentally, he had exactly four to give out to us… suspicious much?

Claptrap then led us to his hideout. Once we entered and settled down, some big ass "bullymong" monster suddenly intruded the hideout from the ceiling and tore Claptrap's eye off. It all happened so fast that none of us could even do anything. Before we realized it, the bullymong was already gone. It didn't pay any attention to us; he just took Claptrap's eye and disappeared.

Thankfully, though, Claptrap can still move around and speak. He just can't see. I only care for his safety because he can lead us all to this place called Sanctuary. Other than that, he's fucking annoying. He just calls all of us his "minions". If he wouldn't be leading us to Sanctuary right now, he'd be torn to pieces!

We had planned on setting off to retrieve Claptrap's eye, though it was already night. Everyone was tired, so we decided to camp out in Claptrap's hideout until dawn. As "safe" as this place is, there was a big hole in the ceiling. In order to protect us all from any incoming bullymongs or any other creatures, each one of us will be taking night shifts to keep watch, while everyone else sleeps.

Actually, that's what I'm doing right now.

Sighing, I laid my chin on my knees. It was so _boring_. The dim light from the chimney was barely emitting enough light. I could barely make out the bodies of my sleeping comrades.

It's been half an hour since I started my shift. I've been trying to keep myself busy by playing around with my powers and cleaning my new hyperion smg that I found on the train that took us around here. Fuck that train.

My tattoos were glowing in the dark, as if it were a night light of some sort. I wonder why I was born with these powers… all I could only possibly remember about my childhood is growing up with the Brothers in Athenas. One other clue is this book that Brother Sophis gave me on my 21st birthday. It was apparently a book that listed many different skills for me to utilize, which I use to perfect my phaselock. If only I could find some clues to my siren lineage on this planet. Even just meeting another siren would be a blessing to me.

I propped myself up and began to examine the room, desperately trying to find something to keep me busy.

I wonder how everyone is sleeping so soundly, despite Salvador and Axton's loud snores. Even Claptrap was asleep!

My eyes wandered towards Salvador. His round, dwarf-like appearance always amused me in a sort of way. He's such a ferocious, violent, and dangerous man with such a tiny body! He also sometimes wields two firearms at once. One time, he was wielding a rocket launcher and a pistol at the same time! His rocket launcher is the size of his body, which makes it even funnier! Salvador makes murder look fun. Wait. It is fun!

Laying near the chimney was Axton. Axton, on the other hand, is a great leader. He has a weird obsession with his turrets, though. Everytime he throws one out, he says some weird shit like "Wanna meet my girlfriend?" Honestly, he looked like some typical soldier, though a handsome one. He's really kind though, but sometimes he can get a little flirty. Sometimes he calls me princess, which annoys the hell outta me. Other than that, I'm cool with him.

Lastly, Zer0 was asleep, laying far from everyone else. He's really a mysterious guy. Zer0 has a really weird sense of humor, and he's such a sadist. Then again, all of us here are sadists. He always talks in haiku, which I find appealing. His haikus make him sound very poetic. Anything he says sounds elegant, whether it be about the feeling of excitement he gets whenever he kills something, or a piece of bullymong shit that he had stepped on earlier. Zer0 is also really caring, which is something you wouldn't typically expect from an assassin. I smiled to myself as I recalled the time where he saved me when the train blew up, and when he carried me all the way to the hideout.

Zer0 never takes off his helmet, though. He probably just doesn't trust us.

I looked over at Zer0's sleeping body. He was leaned against the wall, sitting up with his head drooping a bit to the side. If it weren't for his slow breaths, you probably would've thought he was awake. As expected of an assassin. Wait, if Zer0's sleeping, then maybe he's human?

I smirked. Maybe we can find out?

 _Slowly,_ I thought. I start to crawl steadily and silently towards Zer0, trying my best to not make any noise.

What first caught my attention were his hands. He only had three fingers and a thumb! Maybe he isn't human, then?

I got close enough to his body, to the point I could hear his faint breaths as he sleeps. Quietly, I started reaching for his helmet.

Just a few centimeters away from his helmet, I stopped myself. Maybe I shouldn't invade his privacy. Maybe, he's hiding his identity for a reason? I sighed, retracting my arm. He's been so kind to me, and I'm over here trying to invade his privacy.

My arm brushed against Zer0's knee, and in an instant I was pinned to the ground.

My eyes widened in surprise. All I could hear was the rapid noise of my heart beating against my rib cage. I stared right into Zer0's helmet, where I assume his eyes were. The light glowing from my tattoos was reflecting off the glass portion of his helmet. Although I could not see his eyes, I felt as though he was glaring at me. My feeling of surprise had soon turned into terror, with me finally processing what was happening. Zer0 held his sword against my throat with one arm, his other pinning down my shoulders. His legs pinning down my own. My injured left leg felt like it was being crushed by the amount of pressure Zer0 used to pin down my legs. I clenched my teeth, trying my best to hold in the pain. By instinct, I was about to phaselock him, but I didn't want to hurt him.

"Zer0, I-"

"Apologies, Maya." Zer0 muttered, releasing me. "That was mere instinct / I'm sorry for startling you / Are you feeling well?" Zer0 asked, extending out an arm, helping me sit up. He put away his digistructed sword, his helmet displaying the phrase "sry". My heart was still beating rapidly. That was probably the scariest thing I've ever experienced. I thought that I was going to die! It took a few moments for me to be able to say anything.

"Zer0, you scared the crap out of me." I said, turning towards him. "It's my fault though, I shouldn't have done that. Sorry. I was just curious and -" I felt so ashamed of myself. Sometimes, I can be such a nosy bitch.

"Don't worry, Maya / I understand how you feel / Curiosity. My identity / Must remain secret for now / Complete mystery." He said, crawling towards my legs. "If I were you, I'd try taking off my helmet, too." He flashed a smiley emoticon towards me.

I felt my face get hot, and I looked down in embarrassment. Ugh, I'm so stupid! He knew what I was trying to do? The feeling of embarrassment was short lived, however, when I felt Zer0 squeeze my left leg. I yelped, trying my best to endure the pain.

"As I thought, your leg / Injured, it is, from the train / Rest, and recover." Zer0 carried me and laid me on the torn up couch, elevating my left leg with a cushion. He started to walk back to his original spot in the corner. "Zer0, wait," I called. He stopped and turned his head toward me. "Thank you. For everything. I owe you a lot." I said, smiling towards him. He simply nodded and sat back down in his corner. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4 - Sista

I thought that the Brothers back at Athenas were creepy enough, but I just discovered something even creepier. Some girl who is apparently our "Guardian Angel" suddenly popped up out of nowhere on our ECHO devices. She told us to trust Claptrap and follow him, despite his idiocy. She also told us to trust her too. You see, the issue here is that I don't just trust someone because they tell us to. I tried blocking her on my ECHO, but she somehow was still able to contact me. What a creep!

Anyway, we've managed to get Claptrap's eye back. We just had to track down that big bullymong, whom actually had a name of her own. She was called the "Knuckle Dragger", though she's dead now, so it doesn't matter. We continued to venture on throughout the frozen wastelands, and met some guy named Sir Hammerlock. Claptrap mentioned something about him and Hammerlock being the best of friends, but Hammerlock shut him down so hard. It was so funny that I even heard Zer0 chuckle.

And now, we just defeated Captain Flynt, some guy who Claptrap supposedly was once a subordinate for. Claptrap claims to have his own boat, which will take us to the mainland, which leads to Sanctuary. Sounds legit.

Captain Flynt's death was sort of tragic - I almost felt bad for him! Zer0, who loves to toy with his opponents, stabbed him straight into his manhood on purpose. Axton and Salvador first cringed at the thought of that happening to them, then burst out laughing. I, on the other hand, thought that it was kind of fucked up. Zer0 didn't even instantly end his life, as he left Flynt to roll around on the floor, crying about his now non existent jewels.

"Leaves falling from trees / Snow drifting onto the ground / Life leaving your corpse," Zer0 said. We all just watched Captain Flynt laying on the floor, screaming in pain.

"Take that, Captain Flynt! My minions are more powerful than yours could ever be! I am triumphant!" Claptrap exclaimed, waving his arms in the air as he circles Captain Flynt.

"Just end me, e-end me already d-damn it! Y-you… you monsters!" Captain Flynt pleaded. I just stared at him, pitying the poor guy. I took out my pistol and shot him in the head. His now lifeless body stopped rolling around and laid still.

"Well, that was interesting," Axton said. He moved towards Flynt's dead body, and started looting all of his items off of him. "That was AWESOME!" Salvador yelled, patting Zer0 on the back.

"Why'd you kill him so early? I was about to tea bag him!" Claptrap complained, pointing at me. I rolled my eyes. "I just want to get to Sanctuary already. Let's move out," I replied. Honestly, I just want to get to Sanctuary, find a comfortable bed, and sleep in it. The past few days drained me, and it was already bad enough that my leg was injured. It was healing pretty fast though, since I'm a siren and all. I could walk just fine, but running was pushing it.

After what seemed like forever, we finally boarded Claptrap's boat. The ride to the mainland was pretty short, and kind of peaceful. Once we landed, we had to hack this machine called "Catch-a-ride." Angel helped us hack this thing, and she said something that confused me.

 _Phaseshift_.

Phaseshift sounds very similar to my phaselock. Could Angel know something about sirens?

"Angel," I called. Angel popped up on my ECHO screen. "Yes, Maya?"

"Angel, did you just say phaseshift?" I asked. Angel nodded. "Phaseshift is how I hack into things. Like your ECHO device," Angel explained. Could it be? "Angel, could it be that you're a si-"

I was interrupted by Axton's honking. "Maya, are you alright? We're about to head out!" Axton yelled. Everyone was ready to go already. "Hurry up, minion!" Claptrap whined. The cars we had were two seaters, so Axton and Zer0 decided to take one vehicle, leaving me to join Salvador. "I'll talk to you later, Angel," I said, putting away my ECHO device. I sat in the passenger seat of Salvador's car, and we took off.

After what seemed like forever, we finally reached the gates of Sanctuary. Next to the gates looked like what seemed to be a bandit camp, though I didn't see any bandits loitering around. I felt extremely nauseous; Salvador was the worst driver I've ever seen. Not only that, but he was racing Axton to Sanctuary, who of course beat us with his driving skills. I groggily climbed out of the vehicle, feeling the need to vomit. Axton noticed this, and put his arms around my shoulders, helping me stand. "You okay, Maya? Salvador's shitty driving got to you?" Axton asked, smirking at Salvador. Salvador just laughed loudly. "Sorry, chica! At least we're still alive!" I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Salvador, please don't drive ever again." We all had a good laugh, and entered Sanctuary. The man on guard recognized us as vault hunters, and let us in. He said something about how a guy named Roland wanted to speak to us.

* * *

Claptrap led us through the small town. Eventually, we reached a plaza, where we were greeted by two people.

"Welcome, vault hunters!" The man greeted. He walked up to us and shaked all of our hands, welcoming us to the town. His attire similar to that of Axton's; he must be sort of a "military man" as well. His facial features gave him sort of a stern look, but his tone was friendly. His skin tone resembled chocolate.

"My name is Roland, and I'm the leader of the Crimson Raiders. I've been waiting for you," He said, eyeing all of us. "And I'm surprised to see four healthy vault hunters, still alive after an encounter with Handsome Jack!" Roland commended. The woman behind him came up to us and introduced herself, too. She had red side swept hair with orange colored tips. Her fierce yellow eyes shined bright, giving off the impression that she is not someone you'd want to mess with. Last but not least, she had markings down the left side of her body. Wait a minute. She had _purple_ markings, which glowed like mine. A _siren_?!

"Hey, don't forget about me, idiot!" She said, lightly punching Roland's arm. "I'm Lilith, a siren. Oh yeah, and Roland's my boyfriend."

I looked at her, my eyes wide, mouth agape. Another siren? This was all too sudden, I couldn't even bring myself to say anything. I wasn't the only one surprised, I looked at my comrades and noticed that they were just as surprised as I was.

"ANOTHER siren?!" Axton said, in complete shock.

"DIOS MIOS PADRE NUESTRO QUE ESTÁS EN EL CIELO SANTIFICADO SEA TU NOMBRE VENGA TU REINO…" Salvador hastily muttered under his breath.

Zer0's helmet displayed a ":0" emoticon.

Roland coughed. "Yes, it's just as she said. She's a siren. And I see we've got ourselves another," He said, beaming. He then directly looked at me with a devious look on his face. "With two sirens on our side, we will definitely beat Handsome Jack."

All of a sudden, Lilith hugged me in a tight embrace. "Another siren! Sister, you do not know how excited I am!"

After all the introductions and such, Roland took us to a building, which housed all the crimson raiders. He showed us to our rooms and let us rest for the day. My room was next to Zer0's, with Axton and Salvador's rooms being across our rooms. There were many crimson raider soldiers around, who were (of course) surprised to see another siren join the team. Many of them were praising us for surviving Handsome Jack's trap on the train; apparently everyone who got on one of those trains ended up dead.

My room was tiny, furnished with only a bed and a chair. I didn't expect much anyway, seeing as Pandora wasn't really a planet you'd expect to have any luxurious things. My room back in Athenas was full of unnecessary furnishings, like dressers, vanities, closets, and things like that. A lot of useless decorations adorned my room as well. I liked this room a lot better; simple and straight to the point.

I wanted to ask Lilith more questions about being a siren, but she had to go on a mission to do who knows what. I was also waiting for Angel to contact me again, so I could ask her some questions as well.

Lilith gave me extra clothes to change out into, which I am totally grateful for. She also told me that I can use her personal shower any time I wished. Of course, I wholeheartedly took her offer and indulged myself in a much needed shower. The blood and dirt on my body from the past few day's adventures had discolored my vibrant, purple hair into a dirty, faded brownish purple color. Thankfully, I brought my own necessities from Athenas, so I didn't have to borrow Lilith's.

I looked around the bathroom, frantically searching for my clothes. Did I leave them back in my room? _Damn it, Maya, you could be so clumsy sometimes_ , I thought to myself. In the end, I decided to just wrap myself in my towel and head back to my room as fast as I could. It's not like I'm as hot as Lilith or anything, so it shouldn't be a problem.

I ran up the stairs, and turned the corner into the hallway where my room was. I bumped into something and stumbled backwards, almost letting go of my towel. Thankfully, it fell just enough to barely expose any cleavage. I recollected myself and clutched the towel against my body as tight as I can. What the hell?

I looked up, only to stare at a black helmet. Zer0! "Oh crap, sorry Zer0! That was completely my fault!" I said, fixing my towel. I looked at him, and it appears that he changed his clothes..? It was the same outfit, only in a different color. Now, instead of it being grey and black, it was just all black now. He even kept his armor on. Being an assassin, he's probably always alert, in case any sort of danger were to befall him. I assume he showered as well, because he was holding a towel of his own.

"It's okay, Maya / You need to be more wary / A naked woman." Zer0 mused, walking back into his room. I realized that I almost exposed my naked body to one of my comrades, and I quickly ran into my room. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! I need to be more careful_. _Even though they're my friends, they're guys. Things like boobs turn guys on, right?_ I sighed, thankful that I ran into Zer0 and not someone like Axton. Zer0 would, of course, not react to it at all, and Axton would probably make some sort of perverted remark.

I changed into the clothes Lilith let me borrow: a basic white tank top and some denim shorts. The shorts were a bit too tight on me; my ass sort of hung out of the shorts. But on a planet like Pandora, who cares? They were cute, anyway. I left my hair to air dry and touched up my makeup.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door, revealing Axton on the other side of it. And he looked… different. Axton changed out of his usual combat attire, and wore a tight black and faded jeans. His shirt made him look more ripped than I thought he was. I admired how big and toned his muscles looked with a shirt that form fitting on. He must have just finished showering, because he smells musky. Not that I'm complaining.

"Hey, Maya! Sorry for the intrusion, but Sal, Zer0, and I were planning on heading to Moxxi's bar. Everyone's been telling us to go there and grab a couple of drinks. What do ya say?" Axton asked, leaning on my door way. He raised an eyebrow in confusion at me when I didn't say yes right away.

The only problem was that I've _never_ consumed alcohol. The monks back at the abbey were very strict on things like that. "I'll take that as a no?" Axton asked, frowning. "No! No, I mean… well, back at the abbey, I was never allowed to drink alcohol. I've never gotten drunk before, who knows what would happen?" I said frantically, embarrassed to admit it. Salvador butted in out from behind Axton. "YOU'VE NEVER DRANK ALCOHOL BEFORE CHICA?" Salvador exclaimed. Axton looked down at Salvador, then back at me. He smirked. "You're such a virgin Maya, you know that, right?" He said, chuckling to himself. "Come with us, we'll take care of you!" Axton laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I shrugged. Might as well, right? Fuck it! Off to Moxxi's!

* * *

 **A/N: Not the most exciting chapter, but I hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
